


claire de lune

by yah_leh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, hi, idk else, lmao wrote this out of impulse, med student! jisung, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, waiter! minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yah_leh/pseuds/yah_leh
Summary: every night, jisung goes to the rooftop and gazes at the moon, to wish
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Every night, Jisung goes to the rooftop and gazes at the moon, to wish.

It has become a habit at this point. Since the day Jisung went to live with his father, it has been like this since. It was tranquil. Calm. You would feel how the moon gazes at you, judging your every step. Jisung likes it. Crickets hummed, and cars drove by. It was all another ordinary night in Jisung’s household.

“You know what?” Jisung continues to gaze. “In weeks from now, I may be seeing you at a different angle”

Jisung sighs at the thought. A new beginning arises for him in weeks’ time. He sometimes wonders why he even signed up for medical school when it means leaving his neighborhood. His house. Home. He’s not yet ready.

“Jisung! Dinner’s ready!” His father.

“Coming!”

Jisung goes down. He memorized the route down at this point, down to the attic, then the retractable staircase to his bedroom, at down the hall to the kitchen. He will miss it too. It takes time adjusting to a new house after all, especially if you’ve lived in the other since birth.

“Help me set the table Jisung, while I prepare this.”

“Sure dad.”

Plates clink, and utensils clank. Even the plates know where to go at this point. Both at opposite ends, and the food at the center. He will miss it for sure.

“How are you?” His dad asks.

“All of a sudden?”

“You we’re at the rooftop longer than expected. Is something bothering you Jisung?’

“No.” Was something really bothering him? Even he doesn’t know. “But thanks for worrying.”

“Thanks for worrying” His dad says in a mocking tone.

They finished dinner sooner than expected. Paragraphs didn’t arrive from his dad’s mouth, and Jisung savored the silence. Despite it being a closed room, crickets still chirped loud. An unproductive day also means an unproductive night, Jisung thought.

“Oh, before you wash the dishes Jisung, when are you going to pack your boxes?” Just as he thought quiet would engulf him.

“I don’t know.”

“Well you should start to know, it’s gonna be a week from now.”

“A week from now?!” Jisung exclaims. “But med school doesn’t start ‘till like a month!”

“Your apartment’s contract states you should have moved completely there next week.” Jisung still in denial. “And besides, you probably need much adjusting.”

“I do need it.” Jisung looks down.

“Hey, don’t worry. If you need help, I’m just a metro away. Or you could ask Hyunjin and Seungmin for help, they live in Seoul, right?”

“Yeah they do. But they’re pre-occupied to… each other.”

“Really? Lucky them didn’t knew they would become a couple.”

“Dad, they literally swooned each other when you invited them here once.”

“I’m joking Jisung, they’re too obvious.” His dad stands up. “Well discuss this tomorrow, I still have work to do. Wash the plates!”

Jisung now stares at an empty chair with a finished plate. He wonders how time flies so fast. A quote he remembers, “Time doesn’t stop for anybody.”. It’s true. Time really doesn’t stop for anybody; you have to make the most of what you have. And for Jisung, that means a new setting to wake up on. A call later with Hyunjin doesn’t hurt right? He hopes so.

Again, clink-clank goes the kitchen ware, now together with the sound of rushing water. The sink. He will also miss. How pathetic. Even a sink he misses? He thought continuing on with the task at hand. With plates washed, table wiped, and water closed, he shuts the lights in the kitchen, going to his room.

His room. For sure the biggest thing he will miss, even though he knows almost all the things here will be moved there. But small things, like the positions of his bed and table. All he remembers. But one thing he’ll never miss is his phone. Of course, the thing’s always in his pocket. He opens it and scrolls his Twitter feed.

“Huh.” Out of instinct he says. He saw a picture of Hyunjin, Seungmin, and some other guy that looked younger that Hyunjin posted. What’s up with them? He thought. Now’s probably the time to call.

His phone rings. What a coincidence.

“Hey, I was just gonn- “

“Guess what Ji! You know that cute kid from Uni I keep uwu-ing on?” Jisung gets cut off.

“Yeah?”

“He’s our roommate here at the dorm! Seungmin and I have been helping him moved in and everything about him just speaks cute! You should visit here too, I’m sure you’ll feel the same way for him too!”

“Hyunjin, I’m moving in a week.”

“What?” Even his phone’s receiver was in shock. “Do you need help? We can go there to help you pack y’know. Your apartment’s not far from our dormitory. Well, of course, we study in the same uni.”

“Thanks, but no thanks Hyunjin. You might be busy with uni stuff.”

“Engineering can wait Jisung. And besides, it’s the friends you make that matters!” Jisung cringes.

“You sound like a kids’ show.”

“Of course I do Ji!” He could just see Hyunjin’s smirk. “Anyways, his name’s Yang Jeongin, you should probably check his follow him on twitter.”

“You just said his name, how can I even find that.”

“I’ll text you his un later. Anyways gotta go! Seungmin’s been waiting for me downstairs for about 15 minutes know and I just said it’ll be quick.”

“You kept Seungmin waiting?”

“Yeah bye Ji!”

Was Hyunjin on drugs? He was just probably his hyper self. How he managed to cram a lot of words in a one-minute call is staggering. Scary even. Another beep from his phone. A message from “ _Hyunjinnie”_.

“Oh, and his un’s @yang_in” Jisung could just about hear Hyunjin’s voice from the message.

He searches it on Twitter, follows, and stalks him for a bit. He doesn’t have anything to do tonight anyways. He could just pack tomorrow.

Just as expected, Jisung wasn’t getting anything out of it. Random rants, retweets, and replies to close friends, what a typical twitter user would do.

“Huh, an image.” Jisung could feel the boredom sinking in.

It was Jeongin with a person awfully familiar. Captionned “good luck with your final year hyung!”. Already graduating? He could only hope being a graduate too. Still, Jisung for sure knows this person. But at this point he’s too shuttered with boredom to care.

10:00PM. And nothing significant has happened since. Random Youtube videos came and went. Now, Jisung really doesn’t know what to do. He could about hear the sounds of his father’s TV. “Working” as he calls it. He gives him the benefit of the doubt; after all, he probably needed rest after working so hard.

Jisung decided to go up again. He treated his rooftop as an escape from the outside world. He wonders how that would change once he’ll move.

Jisung reflects. Almost 21 years of living and yet he’s starting medical school. At least back in his pre-medical years he could just ride a metro to his home in Gimpo every day. But now, he needs to be there almost 24/7. He’s thankful for being capable of studying medicine, but at what cost. He’ll miss this house, all the memories he has associated with it. His dad, Chan, who despite being a single parent did the best for Jisung. His life in Gimpo would finally end in a week.

He calls Seungmin this time. At this point he knows Hyunjin’s already being cranky.

“Hey Seungmin.”

“Jisung! We just came back from dinner what’s the matter?”

“I’m feeling kinda down lately.”

“Is it the whole moving situation?”

“Yeah, wait, how do you know?”

“Hyunjin mentioned it while we we’re eating. Knowing you I knew you’ll miss home.” Jisung’s stomach fills with butterflies. How can bratty, hyper Hyunjin have a sweet Seungmin always by his side?

“Hm. That’s sorta why I called. I just, need company y’know.”

“Jisung, when I first moved in to my dorm here, I also missed home in Busan. But slowly I learned to cope and adjust. You will too; I know you will! Just when you’re feeling down there contact us. Besides your apartment’s not far from our dorm.”

“Thanks Seungmin, I needed that.”

“No problem! Well, I need to go Ji, Hyunjin’s getting clingy.” The receiver picked up distinct loud groans in the background.”

“Wait, was Hyunjin asleep the whole time?” Jisung asks.

“Passed out. On my bed too. And now he’s hugging me tightly.”

“You guys are so cute I’m gonna puke. I’m probably ruining your moment so Imma end call.”

“No, no, it’s ok. Stay safe there alright? Just contact us if you need help tomorrow.

And the call ended. And Jisung satisfied, went back to his room. Another unproductive day, he thought.

10:30PM. It’s still too early, but he has nothing to do. He spends the rest of the night lying down of his bed, scrolling social media. Maybe there, he could find excitement from the face of boredom. And after hours, his eyes shut.

And Jisung slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Every step Jisung takes feels like a stagger. His scarf is water, flowing and ebbing to find its way. Leaves around him dance, although in the opposite direction. Why is this happening in the middle of August, Jisung thought to himself. And yet, even the wind doesn’t know the answer. He sways side by side. He sees his destination only blocks away, finally. Rest.

A Japanese restaurant. He thinks it was worth the journey. A bus ride, a metro, then a long walk just to meet Seungmin and Hyunjin. A benefit of living in Seoul is that he would not need long commutes just to meet up with his friends. Most of the live in Seoul, and Jisung lives in Gimpo.

As Jisung enters, he remembers his time with friends. Whenever there is an occasion, or Jisung’s friends just want to hang out, _The Ninth District_ is always there to cater them. Something about the place felt right to Jisung. Tables arranged themselves in neat lines. The plants greet you to enter. The scent inside spells delicious food. Satisfaction hit Jisung.

“Jisung!” Lia greeted Jisung at the entrance. “Long time no see! Is uni starting? Seungmin and Hyunjin have been waiting for you! And they brought a friend too!”

“Ah, Lia! I missed you too. And yeah, I’m in med school now, so you might see me more at night.” Lia, the lead server. She serves them every time they set of to the restaurant. Kind and cheerful. As Jisung always said.

“About that, I don’t handle night shifts anymore. The management lessened my work load and decided to just put me in the busiest hours.” Still, a smile streaks through her face. “Oh right! I’ll show you were they are!”

What’s nights in the restaurant without Lia now? Jisung could only wonder. Minutes after he sees Hyunjin slurping noodles while Seungmin waits. Hyunjin’s eyes lock with Jisung; he gives him a weak smile.

“Yeah Hyunjin was impatient.” Seungmin ridicules.

“No! I’m not!” He responded, with a full mouth.

“Cute.” Seungmin smirks at him. “Now we are you late?”

“Didn’t you go outside? It’s like a blizzard out there!”

“Still though, we contacted you an hour early, yet you’re still late.”

“Sorry…”

“Just kidding Ji! I understand, now come sit with us I’m starving already.”

Seungmin knows how to play with his emotions. It’s so annoying. But as they said, true friends know you really well. As Jisung goes to the side, he notices someone sitting beside Seungmin, hiding behind his phone. Jisung looks at Seungmin for an answer.

“Oh yeah! Jeongin, meet Jisung. Jisung, this is Jeongin.”

“H-hi…” He stops hiding to reveal himself. His eyes are glass beads. Mouth wide. He had braces on. Everything about him spelled adorable.

“Hi Jeongin!” Jisung really tried his best not to pinch the guy. He’s happy he did. That would’ve been awkward.

“He’s a freshman.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you’re lucky to have met us before Uni starts.”

Jeongin let out a shy laugh. How do I stop uwu-ing for this kid; he’s so precious.

“Hey, are you gonna order?” Jisung forgot Lia has been standing there since.

“Oh yeah, sorry I kept you waiting.”

“It’s ok!”

“I’ll have the regular.”

“Ok! One tonkatsu, double the chicken and the cabbage with sauce on the side!”

“You know me well Lia.”

“Of course!”

Yet he remembers she’s not taking night shifts anymore. Would he have to repeat the order to the new recruit again and again? The topic comes to him.

“Hey did you know Lia’s not gonna be taking night shifts anymore?”

“Yeah, she told us that a while ago.” Now Hyunjin talks while Seungmin’s eating. “Too bad seeing her miss out on our fun at night. But you’ll never know, maybe the new one would be as fun as her!”

“Nobody can come close to Lia.” Jisung frowns. “She’s been with us since we we’re freshmen.”

“Maybe fate’s telling us to go out of our comfort zone!”

He rolls his eyes. “You really do sound like a kid’s show.”

“Only for you my precious Jisungieeee~”

Annoying. All he could describe Hyunjin. He can’t believe how of all people Seungmin got with Hyunjin. The annoying duo. People who know how to press Jisung’s buttons. Hyunjin looks satisfied, so he goes back slurping the rest out of his ramen.

“So, you’re moving in three days?” Seungmin asks.

“Yeah, and I still have many to pack.”

“Do you need help?”

“I’ll just contact you if I do need, but still thank you Seungmin!”

“Have you decided how your apartment’s going to look like?”

“Come to think of it. No not yet.”

“So you’re moving in three days. And you haven’t decided the layout to your apartment?” Hyunjin says in disbelief.

“Shut up.” He crosses his arms. “I’m not that excited to move ok?”

“We can go visit with you today if you want.” Seungmin suggests.

“But what about Jeongin?”

“It’ll be o-ok”

“Hyunjin?”

“I wanna see your apartment. Maybe plan out the future parties we’ll have.” Hyunin smirks, raising his eyebrows.

“That’s the three of us, Jisung?”

“Fine, but I don’t have the card to the room.”

“Isn’t your apartment opened by keypad?” Hyunjin adds.

Jisung sighs. Why did he have to agree with this? At least he can get his apartment canvassed before he lives there. It seems like the right thing to do.

“Jisung your orders here!” Lia places the food she’s carrying onto Jisung’s part of the table.

“Thank you Lia!”

“My pleasure!” And with a giggle, she’s off to the next table.

Jisung digs in right after Lia leaves. They start a new semester with lunch in _The Ninth District_. With chatter from each end of the table, and new company, Jisung knows he’ll start the semester with a blast. He smiles at the thought. If only I could bring my home with me, then it’ll be perfect.

Hope travels far, when guided carefully.

\-----

They arrive in Jisung’s building just before two in the afternoon. After much banter while eating, the crew set off as soon as they could. Wind still stole the spotlight when they travelled. It clabbered its way through them, making it much harder to travel. Jeongin slowly felt comfortable with Jisung, if his observations are correct. Nonetheless he seems more confident to talk with them. He knew that wide mouth had a purpose.

They settle at the building’s lobby before going further. Jisung bounces with every position change on the couch. He marvels about the details of the ceiling, boxy and modular. He notices the reflection of the outside from the fountain wall. Sometimes when you get homesick, you forget how beautiful the place actually is.

“Jisung-hyung, you didn’t tell me you we’re rich!” Jeongin looks at him.

“No, no, I’m not! It’s just a new building. And my father had an investment here.”

“Jisung, what floor do you live?” Hyunjin says.

“The 10th, we can go now if you wanna?”

The three nod. The elevator bell rings. And off they go to Jisung’s floor.

They reach his apartment. 1025, it said on the outside. Jisung punches the passcode, and one by one, they enter. He sees marble white splayed across the room, with hints of black for things like tables or kitchen tops. He’s surprised on how fast they managed to move in the furniture. For all he remembers, the last time they visited; the room was still unfurnished. Now, he sees a TV and a couch, an oven stove and a fridge, and a bed and shelves. Only his things were missing, still at home.

“Jisung, I wanna live here.” Seungmin exclaims, gazing at the bay window overlooking the city.

“Yeah Jisung can we live here.” Hyunjin goes googly eyes on Jisung.

“I would love too, but no. Your dorm’s amazing enough why would you want it here.”

“Jisung are you blind?”

“No, I just, don’t see what’s with the places y’all keep gushing up on.”

It’s true. Jisung can’t see what’s special with the place. It may be bigger and spacious, but home is where the heart is. And the place feels like a house. A house to live in.

He opens the door to his bedroom. And surprisingly enough, Hyunjin and Jeongin run towards the bed, bouncing and laugihing in the process. Jisung sighs. Kids. Seungmin looks at Jisung happily. A sweet type of happy.

“Why didn’t you run?”

“It’s a single bed. I might get into an accident. Plus, if I can see Hyunjin happy.” Seungmin smiles.

“Seungmin, I’m gonna puke.”

“You better.” Seungmin, annoying and sweet.

“Why won’t you come with us! Are you two too old~?” Hyunjin, pure annoying.

Jisung ignores him, looking at the small window in front of his table. How he can look at the Han River from here. It fascinates him how many people live in such a small area. How they have different lives, thoughts, feelings, desires. How when you die, you still haven’t met even a sizable fraction of the world. It’s scary, yet fascinating.

“Ji, is this the table you used since el-“

“-elementary! Yes Seungmin.”

“Woah, I’m surprised it even lasted this long.”

“Me too actually, and It still looks brand new.”

“Maybe it’s because you don’t use it.” Seungmin smirks.

“Very funny.” Jisung responds by rolling his eyes.

“Just kidding!” Seungmin laughs, while going back to Hyunjin and Jeongin still enjoying themselves.

Looking down, Jisung thinks if even the world is just kidding him too. He hopes not.


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung looks at the calendar. Three weeks. Three weeks since he has moved in to the apartment. His eyes shift to a week or so. Ten days. Ten days since _The Ninth District_ closed for reasons Lia doesn’t want to disclose. Jisung needs rest, but the sign outside the restaurant says otherwise. It mocks him, how annoying.

He glosses over his to-do list. He managed a lot of documents for the past weeks about the household. He went to government offices by himself just to make things legal. He travelled every day for the past three weeks just to finish all the papers. Jisung did not even ask for help from his dad. All this too feel proud of himself, to feel accomplished, to feel like an adult.

Jisung puts the folder of official documents in a drawer and sighs. Finally, he has moved in.

Now what?

Jisung glances at the calendar again. Med School starts in one week. One week. Orientations will cloud him the next week or so. He worries how he would escape during uni. He needs his escape place back open. He couldn’t resist it. His fingers navigate to Lia’s contact. Call.

“Hey Jisung! What is it?”

“Lia, I know I’m being impatient but when will the restaurant open again?”

“This evening! You should go Jisung. Oh, and bring Seungjin in too!”

“Seungjin?”

“My god Jisung! Seungmin and Hyunjin! Aren’t they a couple?”

“Yeah but nobody calls them together like that.”

“Well I want too! Anyways you should go, the owner will be there! And you know Jackson would love seeing you there! Might even give you a discount.” Lia giggles.

“Why was it closed anyways?”

“We expanded! There’s a separate café and bakery now!”

“Really? Well that’s great then. Is it because of the students from the uni.”

“Yeah, Mr. Wang bought the café just across the street and merged it here. Wait why am I sharing this, this is company secret!”

“Don’t worry, I don’t understand company shit anyways.” Jisung laughs.

“I have to go Ji! See you there!”

The receiver drops a tone. He stands up from his chair and falls to his bed at his side. Scrooling his phone, he wonders what should he do for the rest of the day. 1:00PM. He should probably take a nap.

The doorbell rings.

Jisung drags his feet across the room, not wanting to move one bit. He reaches the door.

“Who is it?”

“Hey Jisung hyung! It’s Jeongin!”

He beeps Jeongin in, while trying to cover his yawn from the younger.

“Hyung, we’re you about to sleep?” His eyes turn sparkly, pitiful even. “I can go back with Hyunjin if you want…”

“No, no, I.N. you can make yourself at home.” Jisung assures. “Seungjin can be a bit suffocating to live with to be honest.”

“Who’s Seungjin?”

“Oh, Seungmin an-“ A yawn cuts his sentence. “-and Hyunjin sorry…”

“Hyung you should probably sleep, I’ll just play here quietly.”

“Thanks Jeonginie, just make yourself here I’ll probably be back in an hour.”

Jisung goes back to his room and to his bed, making himself comfortable in his sheets. He deserves this rest, he thinks. Yes he does. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

He remembers how just last month Jeongin can’t bat an eye on Jisung. His face showed shyness, and to extremes. Now he often visits Jisung to give Seungmin and Hyunjin some time by themselves.

A week ago, Jisung knew that Jeongin went to Seoul alone. His family lives in Busan, and Jeongin, being the eldest, went to Seoul alone. Now ever since, Jisung acts like a hyung to Jeongin, even giving him a nickname, I.N. He always dreamed of being a hyung to someone. Being an only child, Jisung longed company. And Jeongin might be here to give him that.

Plus, Jeongin embodied cute. Jisung always pinched his soft cheeks, to the point of bothering him. A lot.

Jisung, mind tired, falls asleep.

\-----

“Hyung wake up!” A small voice says. “Wake up someone’s calling!”

“Hm? I-i.n. why?” Jisung rubs his eyes.

“Your phone kept on ringing hyung. Do you want me to answer it?”

“Put it on speaker.” He grabs the nearest pillow from his disheveled mess of a bed.

Jeongin answers the phone and holds it for him.

“Hello?”

“Woah Jisung you sound like you just woke up!” Seungmin speaks. “Where are you? Lia told me she invited you at the relaunch.”

“Wait what? But that doesn’t start until it turns dark.”

“Jisung how many hours have you slept? You should probably get going because it’s 6 in the evening already.”

“WHAT! It’s six already omg I’ll be there ASAP.”

“Yeah you better hurry, or else you’ll pay for us.”

Jisung reaches for Jeongin’s hand, and ends the call. 5:45PM. He slept for more than four hours. It must be all the tiredness coming out.

“I.N. are you coming?”

“No hyung I’ll think I’ll just stay.” He says smiling.

Jisung races to his drawer to get clothes, and rushes to the shower. His legs were like wind-up toys. How pleasing to rush at a time like this.

“Are you sure?” Jisung shouts. His voice echoes through the shower.

“Yes hyung!” Jeongin matches how loud Jisung’s was earlier.

“Where will you eat dinner?”

“I’ll just order takeout hyung!”

After only minutes, Jisung comes out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready. He wore jeans, a white tee, and a black hoodie on top. Although his hair wetted the hoodie. His eyesshows red, still irritated by the shampoo. He shivers while walking through the room.

“You’ll come like that?”

“What do you mean I.N? I wear this all the time.”

“No, like. You still look like you’ve just come out of the shower.”

“It’s ok the wind will dry it out!” Jisung arrives at the door already. “Oh, and Jeongin, don’t let strangers enter ok?”

“You act like I’m still a child hyung of course!” He pouts at Jisung.

“You act like one. A cute one. Ok bye!” Jisung winks at him and slams the door before Jeongin comments any further.

If only the elevator had a turbo mode it would be so beneficial to Jisung right now. He walks straight past the lobby, then the street outside. He sees the signage of _The Ninth District_ out by a few blocks. He crosses the road and a few walks left he’d be right there. Cars whizz around him. Street lights form lines of light out. Hs eyes could only make out streaks.

“Shit. I forgot my glasses.” He mumbles to himself

He reaches the front door. His heart beating more than usual. Legs ready to collapse. Out of breath, he enters, greeted by a new look inside, and air conditioning.

“Jisung! You look uhm … great!” Lia speaks from the appointment desk.

“Shut up I fell asleep.” Jisung looks at her. “So you’re in charge of appointments know?”

“No, she went to check up on a table. I’m just filling in for a while. Oh right! I’m glad you came! Hyunjin and Seungin have been waiting for a while.”

“How long was ‘a while’”

“Maybe about thirty minutes or so, anyways I didn’t expect you’ll arrive so quickly! Always the latecomer I know.”

“Rude, Lia I’m not a latecomer!”

“Yeah right, I’ll lead you to where they are.”

Jisung looks around. Gone were the white ceilings now replaced with an industrials brass like pipe layout. The lights flash warm shades. The plants change meaning when under different lighting. They look drab, modern, and chic. But the layout still scream same to Jisung; glad they still are in their positions.

“Look who’s late again.” Hyunjin looks.

“I’m sorry ok … I fell asleep.”

“You fell asleep? With Jeongin in your apartment?”

“Yeah, how?” Seungmin acts surprised. “He’s so loud, especially when he’s playing on his phone!’

“That just means he respects me as his hyung.” Jisung smirks.

“How lame was that.” Hyunjin, disgusted. “Just sit already, we’ve been waiting for too long.”

“I guess you’ll all have the usual?” Lia goes in.

“Yes.” The three of them say in succession.

“Creepy … but ok!” Lia leaves.

Jisung settles down, still admiring the busy atmosphere of the place.

“Have you seen the café Ji?”

“No, not yet Min.”

“It’s right through the glass door over there!” Seungmin points with his hand. “Enter there and it would feel like a completely separate restaurant.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and there’s this grand piano in the middle like what. You can even play with it if they allow you to.” Hyunjin enters the conversation

“It’s not like I’ll even try to play the piano. I don’t know how to play!”

“Well, Seungmin can!”

“Shut up Hyunjin I’m not playing the piano. The place is packed!”

“Oh yeah did I mention it’s not that crowded in there? You can go there to study or something.”

“Hyunjin you sound like an advertisement right now, stop. And yes I will go if time lets me.”

While in the middle of the conversation, Jisung zones out. He monitored the door to the café until someone went out. He wore a uniform like Lia’s. But his blurred vision could not see further.

“Jisung! Jisung!” Seungmin waves his hand in front of him, breaking his trance. “You zoned out?”

“Oh yeah … I don’t know why.” Jisung really didn’t know why. Would fate make him randomly zone out of a person that he barely even saw with his vision?

“It’s just the sleep Ji.” Hyunjin suggests.

“Hey Hyunjin may I borrow your glasses.” His eyes still locked on the man, now talking to Lia who is bringing their food.

“You forgot yours? Here, but just for a sec ok?”

His vision clears up, and he sees the man clearly now. The man’s eyes sparkle, like the night sky. His lips spoke stories, prominent and eye-catching. His face was small, yet had more visuals than others. The lighting of the restaurant helps with his image. Everytime he speaks to Lia, he represents cute, yet when he listens to her, he becomes the most handsome guy Jisung has ever seen. How can such duality be seen in a man like him. Jisung wants to know his name now.

“Jisung! I know you’re hungry already but quit staring at Lia holding our orders!” Hyunjin grabs his glasses off Jisung’s face.

“Omg Hyunjin I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok Ji! I feel like that too when I just woke up.”

“Hey guys! I have here your orders!” Lia places them one by one. “Enjoy!”

“Lia, wait!” Seungmin and Hyunjin look confused.

“Who where you talking too earlier? The server.”

“Oh him? He’s Minho! He’ll be the one talking my night shift starting tomorrow. He’s cute right?” She giggles.

_Minho. Cute._ “He sure is.” The words flow out of Jisung’s mouth.

Lia hops away. Seungmin stares at Jisung.

“Did you just say that the server’s cute?”

“Was he the one you were looking at?” Hyunjin joins the staring.

“No, no! I just agreed out of … out of coutesy! You know? It’d be awkward if I said no to Lia during that.” Jisung blushes.

“Sure Jisung.” Now Hyunjin smirks at him. “It wasn’t a crush thing or anything. Just, courtesy right?”

Jisung nods, although rather rushed. The two look at each other. It’s another one of those secret couple languages that they can speak through just looking at each other. He ignores it as it’s no of his business. He eats his food while still thinking about the guy earlier. How he would change from adorable to attractive in seconds. His duality.

_Minho, huh? Do you think he’ll like cats?_


	4. Chapter 4

Every night, Jisung goes to the rooftop and gazes at the moon to wish.

Although this time, he gazes from the roof terrace of his apartment complex. Funny how he got here in the first place. He asked the receptionist how to reach the top. “It’s very easy to reach the top, just an elevator ride to the top.” they said. _Just an elevator ride_ , the thought plagues Jisung’s mind until now. He went to the top floor not knowing that only one elevator went to the terrace. He went to find the stairway up, but he only struggled trying to open it. It left him with no choice but to choose the elevator by trial and error. After six elevators, he found it, the farthest elevator from the center. How annoying.

All that just to look at the moon and its stars. How the dance with the night sky. How they seem to know what you are feeling. What you hope and dream. Fascinating.

He hears the rushed horns of the cars and the indistinct chatter of the people below. They go out their day the same thing Jisung does. Walk somewhere and return somewhere. Isn’t that what life boils down too in the end?

“Med school just started and I already feel the need to escape.” He escapes to the moon. Ever watching. Ever wandering.

“Give me a sign what should I do with my life. It’s a new chapter yet I feel, empty, alone, lost…”

His phone rings; he sighs.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jisung! I left my bag at the Ninth, may I ask you a favor?” Hyunjin let out a small laugh.

“Why me?”

“Well, Jeongin’s asleep. Seungmin’s still at uni because of night classes. And I had a rough day today…”

“Hyunjin-“

“Jisung please … just this once I promise…” He sounds as if something clogged his throat.

Maybe Hyunjin really needs help.

“Sure Hyunjin.”

“Thank you Jisung. I owe you much!”

“No problem.”

He knows that wasn’t Hyunjin, or even the Hyunjin he ought to know. Nonetheless, he goes down to the lobby, to get Hyunjin’s bag.

\-----

He stands there, eyes wandering to the sign above him. _The Ninth District_. He knew the place since the start of college yet why does he feel so small. Insignificant. Crickets chirp in the background. He sees the fence of his campus on the other side of the road. _The Ninth District_ , placed between his campus and a park similar to Gimpo Central. How nostalgic.

11:45PM. The restaurant closes at 12 midnight. He better go through that door now before he gets locked unexpectedly.

He enters. The servers clean, and manage inventory. They turn the tables and chairs upside down. The chefs prepare to go outside. The place bustles, not of people, but of work. A server greets him.

“I’m sorry sir but the restaurant’s already closing.” Weird. For years, Jisung expected Lia’s voice yet, it was a different woman.

“No no, I’m just looking for a bag my friend left.”

“Really? We didn’t find a bag earlier while cleaning the tables. Maybe ask the café area, they’re open 24/7.”

“Oh ok. Sorry for entering while you are all cleaning.”

“No, it’s ok. The entrance is right there.” She points to a translucent door.

“Thanks.”

Jisung enters through the door. The place smells like coffee and bread. The lights shine a pleasant white, rendering the people glowing. Coffee hues dot every corner, leaving the place not just a white landscape. It comforts him. Relaxes. The sound of a piano lingers in the background. And behold a piano does appear in Jisung’s sight. Right in front of him, a man is playing a piece.

_Wait, isn’t he Minho?_

He didn’t know he plays the piano. Why would he know it’s not like they already had a proper conversation. His fingers play the keys precisely, as if he already knows the piece he is playing. He sways with the change in melody. Eyes closed and would crunch at times. Heavenly, as Jisung would describe.

_I should probably find his bag before I get called out for staring this much._

At this time, a server goes to entertain him.

“Hello! Is there something we can help?”

“Uhm … yes, my friend left his bag here, is there any chance you found it?”

“You would be surprised how many bags get left here every day!” The waiter sounds as if he won the lottery.

“Ok? Where are they?” Jisung knows what Hyunjin’s bag looks like. How would he become childhood friends with him not knowing what his bag looks like.

“Right here sir.”

He walks together with the server. He leads him to an employee’s lounge, and a cabinet full of bags.

“Oh, some of my co-workers leave their bags here so make sure you know your friend’s bag well!”

Jisung ignores what the waiter is saying. He sees Hyunjin’s bag, a brown knapsack. It’s what he always uses when going to uni.

He grabs the bag. To his surprise, another hand grabs onto his. He looks up. Minho. His eyes glisten, as if tears were always present. Mesmerized by his appearance, Jisung only looks, not removing his hand from the bag.

Minho, on the contrary, didn’t know what to do.

“Uhm, sir, t-that’s my bag you’re h-holding…” Minho’s voice breaks, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Cute…” His eyes were swooning. He didn’t even expect that he would say that to a person that he just met.

“W-what?” His eyes get big, looking down, secretly blushing.

Jisung’s phone rings. And by some unknown force, it breaks his trance. Now his heart races, and he releases his hand from Minho’s and his bag. His hand struggles to answer his phone, nervous, embrassed.

“H-hey” Jisung looks the opposite direction. He forgot to check who’s at the phone.

“Hi Ji! Are you still in the café? Hyunjin says he’s sorry.” Seungmin answers.

“Sorry for what?”

“Well, about the bag, it was with me all the time…” Seungmin’s laugh tries to soften the mood. But it did not help what Jisung has gone into.

“What?! Then why was he so emotional about it!”

“He was drunk. He had a night out with his friends and by the time he was at our dorm he forgot that I used his bag for class.”

“What-“

“Yeah before you swear at me Hyunjin’s really sorry, even I’m so embarrassed about what happened. Ok bye Ji, love you always!” Seungmin ends the call abruptly.

Jisung wants to hide right now. What did he just do. He stared at a man and called him ‘cute’ for no reason. He wants to disappear.

He catches a glimpse at the man leaving. He chases after him, looking to apologize from what happened.

“Hey,” He grabs his shoulder. “I’m sorry I acted like that earlier. I really am.

Jisung looks at him once again. He looks surprised, again, not knowing what to say.

“I-it’s ok…” He fiddles with his fingers looking down.

 _He’s so cute I wanna pinch him right now._ “Weren’t you the one playing the piano earlier?”

“Yeah, how d-did you recognize me?” He looks up at Jisung.

“I just, know people I guess.” Jisung let out a small laugh, trying to crack the ice between them.

“Heh, I s-should probably go-“

“Wait!” He cuts what Minho’s saying while letting out his hand. “Han Jisung, nice to meet you.”

“Ah, Lee Minho, s-same to you.” Minho lets out a meek smile.

“Before you go Minho, may I ask what did you play earlier?”

“Claire de lune, i-it’s a piece by Claude Debussy.”

 _Glad I can understand some French to understand what that means._ “Thanks Minho,” Jisung replies with a warm smile. “I guess it’s goodbye?”

“Yeah, g-goodbye, uhm, J-jisung.”

“Bye Minho!”

_That was a nice save Jisung. Good for you._

Deep inside Jisung, butterflies flutter. He managed to save his first encounter with Minho. _May this be only the first of many encounters please._ _I’m crushing for him am I? Or even worse, I’m simping_. He stares at a wall for the next five minutes before he goes out of the restaurant for good.

Claire de lune. Moonlight in English. Like how their first encounter was. Under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re whipped Jisung.”

“No, I’m not Hyunjin.”

“What do you call yourself then?”

“I don’t know. I just, admire him ok? And would you quit leaning on me it’s becoming annoying!” He pushes Hyunjin to the other side of the couch.

“It’s not my fault that the track you picked is full of right turns!”

“Shut up I’m concentrating!”

They lock their eyes on the screen in front of them. Sounds from the game sweep an otherwise quiet place at this time. Hyunjin reaches the finish line first, which infuriates Jisung.

“Unfair! You kept leaning on me!”

“You talk too much Ji.” Hyunjin laughs.

“Why you! Co-“ The doorbell rings.

“Would you look at that, Jisung get the door. You lost remember!” Hyunjin says while wielding a pillow.

 _Right in my own house._ “This better be the delivery you promised.” He drags his legs from the floor.

He opens it to find delivery. Although held by a man who is Hyunjin’s other, Seungmin. Jisung smiles at Seungmin and looks at Hyunjin with a furrowed brow.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Seungmin asks.

“Before that,” Jisung raises his finger. “Who brought you here?”

“Oh, Hyunjin called me to order takeout and go to your place!”

“So Hyunjin did …” He eyes at Hyunjin, who was raising his pillow to his face.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well he promised its just gonna be us two tonight since we always meet during lunch-“

“It’s not my fault our schedules do not meet!” Hyunjin barges in.

“Oh, I can leave i-“

“No, no, no!” Jisung shakes his hand. “Stay. Is Jeongin with you?”

Seungmin enters his apartment. “No, he stayed at the dorms.”

He enters trying to ruffle the sound of the plastic bags. Hyunjin keeps his eyes on Jisung still being cautious. The latter on the other hand focuses more on the food Seungmin brought. He hopes Hyunjin told Seungmin what they ordered.

They eat immediately after unboxing everything Seungmin brought. A pepperoni pizza, two boxes of chicken, and a lot of side dishes.

“I have a case of beer inside the fridge just in case. Hyunjin please get it.” _Finally, I get to order you in my house._

He obliges, although with a frown on his face. He place the beer case next to the couch.

“We’re gonna drink?”

“Yes we are Seungmin”

“Hyunjin’s gonna get knocked out immediately then!”

“No, I’ll not!”

“Yeah sure let’s see about that.” Jisung rolls his eyes, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Laughter fills the room. They were bonding, finally. Jisung misses this. Moments like this when you chill with your friends, and tell stories about how life went. He will remember every smile, laugh, and frown each of their friends makes. And treasure forever. If only he could freeze time, but no. Time moves the same for everbody.

Hyunjin tries to stand, although bumping into the beer case by accident.

“He’s drunk already.” Jisung points out.

“No I’m not! Right Seungiee~”

“Yeah, he’s definitely drunk.” Seungmin stands up and supports him in his arms. “You should probably sit down Hyunjin.”

“Sit where? I just want to sit on you Seungseung~” Jisung spits out his beer.

“Ok I forgot how disgusting Hyunjin can be while drunk.”

“I’m used to it already.” He sighs. “Hyunjinie~ Come with me.”

Surprising, Hyunjin obliges sitting on the couch again. His hands wrap themselves on the younger while his head nuzzles around the younger’s neck.

“I’m actually gonna throw up, can you breathe?”

“Yeah … slightly.” He says while struggling to get another bottle from the case.

They stay that way, Hyunjin looking confused while hugging Seungmin, while the latter and Jisung share meaningless conversations to pass the time. Right until Hyunjin starts to gain control of his mouth again.

“Hey Miniee~”

“What is it?”

“Did you know Jisung is crushing on someone from my department!”

Jisung almost chokes on bits of chicken. “Hyunjin you’re just plain delusional already.”

“No! I’m not kidding~”

Before Jisung would begin to speak, Seungmin cuts him of. “I wanna hear this Ji; it might be juicy.” He smirks. The former frowns at him.

“Yeah really! He’s like a year ahead of me but we always meet and talk a bit!”

“Who is this Hyunjin I swear to god I don’t have any crushes involving you.”

“You don’t crush on Lee Minho?” Again, Jisung spits out his drink.

Seungmin likes the idea of Minho and Hyunjin being in the same department. Just by his face, Jisung knows he’s gonna get a lot of teasings from the both of them.

“For the nth time I don’t crush on Minho! I only did that to make the situation less awkward! And why did you not tell me this earlier?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!”

Seungmin enters. “Come on Jisung you were so flustered when I met you outside the campus’ entrance from ‘getting’ Hyunjin’s bag.”

“Because I wasn’t supposed to be there two days ago!”

“Oh oops,” He laughs. “why is my bag the topic here again?”

“That’s your lesson of only calling me and not Ji when you’re emotionally drunk.”

Jisung tries to grab a beer from the case only to find that it’s already empty. _Only 12? That’s disappointing._ “Hey Seungmin bring this to the trash can at the end of the hall would you?”

“Do I look like I can move right now?”

“Oh right, I’ll do it myself then.”

Jisung scurries his way to the door, case on hand. As he arrives at the end of the hall, a sign read _“Sorry for the inconvenience. Please use the garbage bin on the 9 th or 11th floors.”_. He weaved out a breath. _Perhaps taking the stairs down doesn’t hurt?_

He goes down the stairs. Thankfully he saw that the stairs were not far from the edge of the hallway. A familiar figure walks in as he reaches the 9th.

“You live here??” Jisung sees Minho in his pajamas. The older being startled in the process.

“W-who are you?” He looks at him, eyes squinted yet glittering.

“Jisung! The one who got your bag accidentally?” He places the case right next to the garbage bin. “I presume you live on the 9th?”

“Yeah … “ He yawns covering his mouth. _Cute_.

“Well, I live on the 10th!” He looks down. “I guess we’ll meet each other more then? Good night to you Minho.”

‘Same to you J-jisung.” He turns back and drags his way back. _He looks tired._

Jisung races back up to the floor above and enters his room with haste. He sees Seungmin trying to resist Hyunjin from kissing him. _I go out for a bit and I see this in my couch?”_

“Hey guess what!” He ignores his internal monologue.

“What?” Seungmin answers, relieved that Hyunjin’s finally distracted.

“The garbage bin at the end of the hall was gone, so I went down and I saw somebody in his pajamas throwing trash too!”

“Was it Minho?”

“Believe it or not it was! We talked quite a bit and he looked so cute being all sleepy and tired.” He pouts at him.

“Han Jisung, you’re whipped it’s obvious.”

“Well, maybe a little bit Seungmin.”

And then Jisung thought to himself, _what if I went to the 11 th instead?_


End file.
